The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TH-1125’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-1125’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2007. The new variety ‘TH-1125’ ripens around late April in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-1125’ are large with favorable firmness and good flavor. The new variety ‘TH-1125’ has acceptable yield and is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 250-300 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘TH-1125’ was selected in 2007 at Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘Camellia’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,151) X ‘Palmetto’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,756) made in 2004 by D. Scott NeSmith. The ‘TH-1125’ was first asexually propagated at Griffin, Ga. in 2007 by vegetative stem cuttings. The selection has been tested in plantings at research farms at Alapaha, Ga. and Griffin, Ga. since 2009, and, in trial plantings in Peru beginning in 2013.
Observations have shown that the unique features of this new Vaccinium corymbosum ‘TH-1125’ are stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.